1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable cleaning implement and more specifically to a multilayered mitt-like disposable pad incorporating means for cleaning and drying numerous types of surfaces or spills.
2. Description of Prior Art
It often becomes necessary for surfaces to be manually cleaned in order to remove dirt, residues, spills, or unsanitary conditions in public facilities such as restaurants, schools, service stations, airports, bus terminals, and many other private facilities. Numerous types of disposable cleaning pads are known. For example, Elenteny (U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,065) discloses a flexible multilayered glove and method for making the same. The patent to Elenteny discloses a glove with an impervious flexible inner layer and outer layer, a release means between the inner and outer layer that enables each outermost layer to be removable after use, and each successive layer adjacent to each inner layer has a longer wrist portion than the next outermost layer. The glove disclosed in the patent to Elenteny not only requires additional material upon use and removal of each subsequent layer of the glove, the layers are nested and each layer provides the same functionality as each subsequent layer, thus the glove cannot be used for multiple purposes that require the use of different cleaning solutions within the same glove. Additionally, the patent to Elenteny does not disclose a cleaning pad that may be stacked efficiently to enhance storage and transportation of bulk quantities.
Chareyon (U.S. Pat. No. 8,230,523) discloses an ambidextrous mitt for treating surfaces wherein a removable layer fastens to the outer surface of one of the two outer walls of the mitt, thus allowing for thermal and mechanical protection of the user's hand. The first wall of the mitt has fabric layers that give the wall a semi-flexible wafer shape, and the second wall is connected to the first by seams and is comprised of an elastic textile honeycomb fabric that forms separate pockets. The patent to Chareyon discloses a glove wherein each subsequent removal of layers requires a disposal step for each removed layer and does not provide a glove that addresses the need for applying various types of cleaning solutions to a surface in a specific order including all the required cleaning elements without having to purchase cleaners and other pads all within the same glove.
Beatty et al (U.S. Patent Application 2010/0064463) discloses a wipe assembly wherein a plurality of wipes are stacked, each having two opposing surfaces and being rotatable from a first position to a second position. The application to Beatty does not disclose a glove or mitt wherein cleaning solutions of various types may be contained and kept separated within the same glove article.
The prior art herein lacks a drying pad or specific surface for collecting dust, there is no means to remove a used wipe or separable cleaning pad, and it lacks the ability to follow a specific order of cleaning, including a wiping, cleaning, and drying order, consistent with most surface cleaning processes. Accordingly, a need exists for a singular disposable pad apparatus that is capable of cleaning and drying a variety of surfaces, easy to manufacture, requires the purchase of less resources, maintains a single unit assembly, and is efficiently storable in large quantities. The present invention addresses these needs as well as other problems associated with disposable pads for cleaning surfaces. The present invention also offers further advantages over the prior art and solves other problems associated therewith.